


meeting your apprentice

by mathonwys



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: First Meeting, Flux Buddies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathonwys/pseuds/mathonwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna has an unexpected visitor in his courtyard one day.</p><p>Quick drabble based off The Apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting your apprentice

_**Thoom.** _

 

Lalna jumped, then winced in pain as his elbow slammed into his disorganized sorting machine, as the sound of something exploding overhead like a firework echoed throughout his courtyard. He bounced outside as fast as he could go; already he was formulating plans and ideas to deal with any potential unwelcome intruders. It had been a while since he'd clashed with the other factions nearby, but knowing them he had to be prepared just in case.

All of this was running through his head when he was showered by a surprise spray of water that rained down from above. Choking and sputtering, Lalna glowered in the direction of his fountain. Maybe a creeper had sneaked in while he was distracted by the earlier explosion. It would certainly explain the noise, but considering the sun was high above him it was also incredibly unlikely.

Lalna's eyes widened as he edged closer to the fountain. In the wreckage, soaking wet and looking fairly miserable, lay a stranger. Judging by the noises they were making, they were in a lot of pain, and their battered clothing and soot-stained skin gave a clue as to why. It explained the explosion, too: he'd seen her around Sipsco. before, although he'd never talked to her, and with Sips and Sjin's track records it was likely she'd gotten caught up in something.

The scientist sighed and ran his gloved hand through his hair. Well, no matter who she was affiliated with or how she got here, she was hurt badly, and being in the fountain wasn't helping. She didn't protest when Lalna lifted her up with some difficulty, and it wasn't until he was halfway back inside that he realized she'd fallen unconscious. Hopefully she didn't have a concussion.

 

It would be nice to have some company around, though.

 

* * *

 

Nano opened her eyes and groaned.

Where was she? For half a moment she thought she was still in her shitty house on Sjin's farm, but the inside was made of stone instead of wood. This wasn't Sipsco. either, but... Ugh. Sipsco. What a nightmare. As if being belitted by Sips wasn't enough, Sjin had to go and stab her in the back! The last thing she remembered was turning around just in time to see the TNT flashing--

Was she dead? She didn't feel dead. Nano wasn't sure what being dead felt like, but she was pretty sure it wasn't this. She did her best to sit up, but pain lanced through her like a thousand needles and the most she could do was curl up in the fetal position until it faded. It was only then that she realized she was in a makeshift bed; "bed" was probably the wrong term, considering it was more a pile of blankets shoved off in a corner that she was cocooned in. She'd gotten blown up, and then what?

A noise made Nano jerk back upright, despite how painful it was to do so. Someone else was here. They were tall-- easily a head or two above her-- and dressed in the dirtiest, most rumpled labcoat she'd ever seen. Not that she looked the greatest herself, she noted with distaste. Both of them had that in common, at least. She studied the stranger with open interest as he fumbled around; he hadn't noticed she was awake yet, from the looks of it, and was engrossed in... whatever he was doing. She'd never seen the likes of it.

The man drifted over to her corner muttering about something, then stopped in his tracks as he finally saw her watching him. He bent over to be at eye-level, his face discoloured from dirt save for circles around his eyes where his goggles would go, and gave her an excited, dorky smile.

 

"Hi! Congrats on making it. I'm Lalna."


End file.
